Raftel
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: How many years have passed already, since they entered Grand Line? And how many days, since they entered New World? Thousands? Maybe more. Let's see what happen to Starw Hats at the end of their journey!


I do not own any characters from One Piece. They belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

_**Raftel**_

They were aware of weather's variability and brutality in New World. Literally, rain of lightning was changing into sunny day in matter of second, much faster than in first half of Grand Line. But New World was the sea of the strongest pirates of all five seas, then it can't be helped. If any of mere pirate could survive even one day here, it wasn't be the same terrifying place. Besides how someone would be called King of Pirates if every one of people could traverse Grand Line without any trouble? Dangerous islands, brutal weather, frightening monsters and phenomena that couldn't be explained – that what this sea is made of. Day after day they had to handle many caprices of New World. Rain of lightning? Whales huge as mountain? Sea Kings with seven head? It was nothing to them. Rain of acid? Easy. After all they was prepared for something like that when they left Fishman Island.

How many years have passed already, since they entered Grand Line? And how many days, since they entered New World? Thousands? Maybe much more. But it was the first time when they saw something like THAT. But it wasn't scary. They forgot how to be afraid of weather, and how to be afraid of being hurt long time ago.

Line of black, heavy clouds hid almost half of their view. Cyclones, that formed just while ago had unexpected size even on that sea. Sometimes they saw some big bode of Sea Kings inside that twisting wall of water. But it wasn't that strange. It was something else that surprised them. Lightning. Usually they should come out of clouds, from the sky. But now it wasn't like that. Yellow arrows strike right from the eye of that huge cyclones. When two lightning collided with each other, it created a huge explosion, that surely was visible far, far away from that place. And it was not enough; every each raindrop failing from sky had size of human head. Little further cold wind turn every big drop on its way into ice ball with strength of canon. If even one of these will hit their ship, they will sink, for sure. But how can they bypass something like that when strong wind was pushing them forward? Even their paddle can't stand these big waves and brutal wind.

On the opposite site of that hell clear sky was playing with them. Calm sea ignored them all the time, and even tried push them inside forest of cyclones with strong wind. They can see that blue surface, and they knew that it is hopeless to try to turn ship in that direction. Besides it had no matter. Soon that calm piece of New World will be crush by storm.

And in the first place they had to go through that storm. That hell was the last bastion of the New World. Behind that wall was waiting for them place they wanted to get. Place where their captain want to go. Raftel.

– We will die! We will all die! – cried Chopper, running around Sunny Go.

– Just shut up, Chopper, it is not time for crying around! – yelled Nami. – Besides, you should be unused to that!

That was right. That storm wasn't something unusual on New World. They just saw something like that for the first time. In their current state it wasn't to much to handle this kind of storm. But lightning coming out from eye of cyclone, and ice balls with strength of cannon could be surprising.

– Oi, Nami! Come up with something! – Navigator heard Franky's voice. – Any longer, and we will be not able to survive this!

– I know. Just wait little longer! – she said and turn to captain. He was standing on Sunny's head, and watching storm with no fear. Like always. – Luffy! – He turn to her. – You know what is waiting for us behind this, right? Are you ready for it?

All members stopped, looking at their captain. It was his dream to get to that island, after all. If he is not ready yet, then they will just turn Sunny and wait. They will wait even if it would last many years.

– Are you ready for reaching your dream, Luffy?

He glanced at the storm, and then smiled.

– GO!

That was only one word they was expecting from his mouth at that moment.

– Aye, aye, Captain!

Now, the crazy storm seemed to be nothing for them, when their leader has made the order. It was something without matter on their way, something they are going to leave behind.

– Then, get your ass here, and help, Luffy! – yelled Nami at him. – Zoro, you too!

It was THAT. THAT moment, when all crew was trying to do their best along with navigator's skills to get out from dangerous weather. It was so familiar feelings to hear Nami's voice, which was giving them orders. And certainty, that they will survive again. At all, even New World has no chance against Nami and her incredible intuition, skills and knowledge. In the end every rain, snow, wind and lightning gave up to go after them.

– Franky, take the helm, and hide the paddles. Chopper, Robin, Brook furl the sails! Jimbei, Zoro, protect the Sunny from that stupid ice balls. Luffy, could you please have an eye on that lightning too? If even one of it hit our ship I'm gonna reap you apart. Go to the work! We are going to win against that stupid storm!

- AYE!

Wind was howling as strong as he can with answer.

It was a while since they entered Grand Line. They were many island that was beyond imagination. Ancient island with giants and dinosaurs. Sky Land, where people had wings. City of water. Island about fifty meters above sea, that created its own strong gravity. Island that, in fact, was big shell. There were more and more strange places during their adventures. The strangest and most dangerous in New World.

That's why they expected something really crazy, dangerous, strange and unbelievable at the end. That last island should be the worst within worst. Something really scary. Like land with sand that wasn't real sand, but bones that turn into dust long time ago. With trees that want to eat all live creatures. And monsters.

But after they passed through that freaking storm, they saw just little ordinary, green and peaceful island. Island like many on that whole world. Island like from South Blue. No monsters. No strange weather. Any stupid phenomenones as far as they could see. Calm place, where you can relax without fear of something dangerous.

Raftel. Last island on Grand Line. Last island of New World. Place, where many pirates want to go, and place which only one person ever reached. Island of stupid dream, that was reject by many people. Island where One Piece was hidden.

After they escaped from storm, Luffy was standing on Sunny's head again, looking at place he want to go all his life. He had smile on face and his eyes was full of energy. Just a few more miles and he will be able to stand at island, because of which other people made fun of him. Just a few more miles, and he will became King.

But not only Luffy was waiting for that island. There was one more person that wanted to search something on Raftel. Robin. She wanted to find final Poneglyph, that probably was on that island. Rio Poneglyph. And knowledge about history, about dark ages, and knowledge about reason, why her homeland had to be destroy. Raftel is only one place where she expected to find THAT. She was searching her whole life, so many decades, and finally… Finally she will be able to sleep peaceful. And her mother death, Saul death, and death of all archeologist from Ohara will be not waste. Now they can find peace finally.

Island was almost shining, inviting them and waiting for second human who will lay his foot on its yellow sand.

Raftel…

Island he was waiting for all his life. Island he wanted to get for many years. Island of dreams, island of hope, island of truth. Place, which can reach only the strongest, the most crazy and the most stubborn people with a lot of lucky, and trustful, strong crew. With nakama.

Finally he was here, on that island, that was so material. It was here, right before his eyes, not eternal dream of something impossible. After so many years, after so many painful events, after so many interesting adventures.

Crazy storm left behind was flying far away from Raftel. Hot sun of Grand Line was sending warm sunbeam to the island. It was to hot, but many plants with huge leafs gave cool shadow almost everywhere. Sand on beach had color of gold; it was almost shining when was touched by sunbeam. Light wind was humming through green forest of many plants and big trees. Luffy jumped out of Sunny' deck and stood barefoot on that gold, and warm sand. He felt all, even smallest granule of sand. Sky was so blue, he couldn't see any clouds. It feels good. It feels just like home. The view of Raftel was so splendid. It was beautiful island, making him so happy. And so sad at the same time.

There were here with him. All his crew. His nakama, who was with him since many years. Nakama, who was following him to the end. Where he was going, then they were going without complain. But… Now there should be many people else. All his precious nakama. This, who was left behind like Vivi. She stayed in her kingdom, but Luffy knew, that she should be here with them.

And Usopp, that stayed in Elbaf far, far away from Raftel. Nobody even expected that island of giant will be here, in New World. And in the first place Usopp wanted to become brave warrior of sea and go to Elbaf. He hadn't any reason to go further, if he felt like his dream was fulfilled. But Luffy feltlike his sniper should be here too. Because of these many dangerous they went through together. Without Usopp he could not to reach that island, probably. It was thanks to marksman that he survived Enies Lobby and fight with Rob Lucci.

Coby should see him now. Young marine should see as Luffy finally reached his dream. Maybe he would trust in himself much more?

And of course Shanks. But Luffy will see Shanks soon. He must back his hat to Yonkou at all, right? After all Luffy is about to became King, so he can keep that promise to the end, and back straw hat to its owner as a great pirate. It feels so good to think about meeting person who gave him so much determination!

And there was so many people who lost their life, but they should be with him now. So many! And so precious!

Sabo, who died many years ago. Boy who never had any piece of real freedom. Who had big dreams, but was killed by government before he could even start to fulfill his ideas… His stupid, elder brother, that should be here!

And Bon-chan. Man, who sacrificed his life for Luffy. He sacrificed himself twice for the sake of his friend. But the last time hi did it… For sure that stupid Magellan killed him in Impel Dawn. Another person, that help him to fulfill stupid dream of becoming King of Pirates. If Bon-chan hadn't help him in Great Prison, Luffy would be dead now.

But they lost some other person, that SHOULD be alive now. Person, who was going to be with crew to the very end. Person, who was with them long before they entered Grand Line. Their freaking cook, Sanji. It was so painful to think about him, he died not to long ago. Luffy knows that it was his fault to let to die his cremate, even if all Mugiwaras told him that Sanji made his own decisions, because of which he lost his life. But it was all lie. Good captain should never allow his nakama to die. Never!

And at least… Ace. His brother, who was killed because of Luffy's weakness. He should be here. They should be here together! Lost own nakama was terrifying, but lost the most important person in life, lost because of being not able to protect that important person… If Luffy wouldn't be so weak that time, Ace would be alive. Ace would be with his own crew, going to own adventures, making his own nakama and a lot of own memories; who knows, maybe he would be Pirate King instead of his stupid young brother? Of course first Ace should fight with Luffy and win that title.

But Luffy know one thing that was making him happy. Ace died without regrets at all. He had good life and wonderful nakama. And his stupid little brother had strong crew, that can help him anytime. And he was happy. He died with smile. That was important!

– Ace… – Luffy whispered to himself. – Can you see me? Look, I'm here, Ace. I'm finally here…

He felt like someone's hand grab his own, and pulled gently but firmly at the same tame.

– Oi, Luffy. – It was Nami. – It is not time to be sentimental!

His crew left Sunny's deck, and was making noise on the beach. Luffy could see all of them. They were happy. It was Raftel, at all, they had to be happy. Chopper was digging big hole in sand, while Franky was preparing their flag; these two was arguing loudly about something; Brook was standing at the shore with his violin, and playing some ballad. Zorro fell asleep, as always; Nami just get to him and with her strong kick she awake swordsman. Robin was laughing at them and at the same time humming words of musician's melody. Jimbei was just standing and watching on that group of children.

Yes, they were so happy. He was happy too. At all, he made here finally, with his nakama. It was good reason to be so happy.

– Oi, Luffy! – He heard Zorro's voice. – Get your ass here! We are not going to wait for you forever!

He run to them with his red, captain's coat flying behind him.

– Here. – Franky gave him Mugiwara's Flag on stake. – Drive it in deep.

Luffy took their flag, and looked at his crew.

– Do it, Captain! – They said loudly with smiles on their faces.

He thrust flag with all his strength. Stake stuck deep into sand.

Strong wind jolt their flag. Little mark of Mugiwara Pirates on island of dreams.

– Everyone! - Luffy said. All of his crew looked at him. - Let's find it! Let's find One Piece!  
– AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!


End file.
